


tripping

by paulwasgay7



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drug Trip, Drug Use, Fluff, Getting Lost, Hugs, Kissing, LSD, M/M, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulwasgay7/pseuds/paulwasgay7
Summary: "Geo?” He squinted, forgetting his glasses, then John had to legitimately remember if he wore glasses or not. After deciding on yes, he did. He looked out past the highway. George was waving and jumping for John’s attention.“George!” He yelled.“John it’s me! Please come here, I'm scared!” George was beyond crying at this point. The tears only made his face colder.
Relationships: lennison
Kudos: 14





	tripping

“Is it working? I think it might be working,” George said, looking around the room. 

“It’s not working yet,” John whispered, eyes closed. 

“Maybe it’s not working for you, but for me-”

“God for the quiet beatle you never shut up do you?” John peeked his eyes open to see his boyfriend’s reaction, smiling when George crossed his arms like a child. 

They decided to take LSD together for the first time. George had been eager to do it, but John had been very worried. He said they could do it if they stayed in the hotel room. George compiled, after whining of course. 

“I’m tired,” John yawned and opened his eyes. 

“Already?” John nodded. George smiled and pressed his lips against John’s in an attempt to surprise him. 

“Mm, you’re sweet,” John patted his head like a puppy. George rested his head against John’s chest and felt himself falling asleep too. 

“This is, nice. Why don’t we just do this?” George asked. 

“Ok, whatever you say,” George yawned and fell asleep, not before seeing colors. 

-

When he awoke he was in the middle of a club with blaring lights and speakers. 

“Fuck, what,” He mumbled. “John?” He called. He could see everyone’s skin peeling off their faces. He covered his ears and stood in place, hoping someone would come to save him. 

John had found himself at the bar when he awoke. 

“Mm,” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. The lights and music were too much. He saw George standing in the middle of it all. 

“Geo?” He stood up and waved at him.   
“Excuse me,” He said politely despite being high off his mind. He grabbed George’s hands and pried them from his face. 

“You’re gonna crush your head,” George seemed to understand and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Right, let’s go back,” John said, taking George’s arm and leading him outside. 

George immediately fell to the ground and laid out under the light rain. 

“Come on love, don’t be silly,” He picked him up like a baby and began to walk back to the hotel. 

Once there, he locked the door and set George on the bed. 

“Right, so I’m locking this door so we can’t get out,” John said, placing the key on the nightstand. 

“He’s turning against you,” George mumbled, cupping his face. 

“Who?” John kicked off his shoes. George slid down the bed and onto the floor with a thud. John stepped over him to take off George’s shoes. 

“What happened?” George asked. 

“Beats me,” 

“We, we took it, and then we,” George paused to think. “We fell asleep, and you took me to the club, and I kept saying ‘no, that’s where the bad things happen’ but you didn’t stop, and then I woke up,” George slurred. 

John stayed silent to take off his jacket. 

“You gotta believe me, John!” George said sitting up. He grabbed his legs to steady himself. 

“I believe you love, I do,” John was in much more control than George, even though he still saw shapes and monsters. 

“If you don’t believe me, then who’s gonna believe me? You’re-You’re the only one I like J-john,” He hugged his legs. John blushed. George usually wasn’t this affectionate when he was sober, maybe a kiss and a hug or two, but never something like this. 

“I like you too, Geo,” He picked him up and placed him on the bed. George was shaking. John would feel bad but, he was too high to notice. He took off his jacket for him as George tried to do the same. He kept grabbing at John’s shirt as an attempt to pry his jacket off. 

“What kind of-” John grabbed George’s wrist and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Thank you,” George said. John smiled and patted his head. A familiar feeling passing by. George moved up on the bed and snuggled up against the pillows. John joined him shortly after. He wrapped his arms around George and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” John said, kissing George’s cheek. 

“Night, I love you,” 

“I love you too,” 

-

When George awoke again, it was much louder, and colder. He was standing on the sidewalk of a highway, cars flying past his eyes. 

“John?” He whispered, his voice shaking. 

John rubbed his head feeling blood. He stood up and shook himself off. 

“Geo?” He squinted, forgetting his glasses, then John had to legitimately remember if he wore glasses or not. After deciding on yes, he did. He looked out past the highway. George was waving and jumping for John’s attention. 

“George!” He yelled. 

“John it’s me! Please come here, I'm scared!” George was beyond crying at this point. The tears only made his face colder. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” John said. 

“I’m gonna walk through,” George said, stepping out onto the highway. 

“George no! Do not do that!” John yelled. “Just-just follow my voice, yeah?” He saw George nod. John began to walk to his right looking at George the whole time to make sure he was coming. 

“Come on baby,” He said, waving his hands. George saw a crosswalk and ran through it and into John’s arms. 

“Stop bringing me places!” George cried into John’s shirt. 

“You think I brought you here?” George pulled his face out and pointed at the car that had crashed into a fence. 

“Did I do that?” John asked with a chuckle. George nodded. 

“Then I think you started walking down there, so I followed you. But I took the wrong way, and woke up,” 

“Well, let's go back home alright,” John went to turn. “Where are we?” George looked around too, not letting go of John’s shirt. 

“Where were we staying again?” John shrugged, then snapped his fingers. 

“Let’s call Paul,” John grabbed George’s hand and walked him over to a phone booth. John squinted to read the small text above the phone. 

“Fifty cents, what the bloody hell is that?” 

“I think it’s money,” George chipped in. 

“Right, you got any?” John patted his pockets and found a quarter. George fell to the ground and found two and brought them up to John. 

“Thank you, love,” George went back to holding his hand. John put the quarters in before realizing something. “What’s Paul’s number?” He asked. 

“I dunno, I only know his home number,” 

“But he’s not home idiot,” 

“Well sorry for trying to help,” George yanked his hand from John’s. 

“I’m sorry,” He kissed his nose. “What is it?” 

“(212) 313-9547” He recited as John dialed in the number with a shaky hand. 

It rang until someone picked up. 

“Hello?” It was Paul’s dad. 

“Hi, is Paul there?” John asked, feeling like such an idiot because of course, he wasn’t there. He just wanted to make George feel better. 

“John please,” Jim sighed. 

“What? Is he there or not?” 

“No, he’s with you,” 

“Where am I?” 

“I think Seattle,” 

‘Seattle,’ John whispered to George. 

“Where? Where are we staying?” Jim told them where the hotel is, sounding very concerned. 

George and John walked back through the streets of Seattle, hands interlocked and hearts racing. They had to figure out which room was theirs, got into a fight about which side of the bed they were sleeping on, and then finally fell asleep. George sleeping on John’s back like some kitten, which he was like with all the kicking at night. 

And when they woke up, it was morning, they were still in their beds resting peacefully after a night out. 

“Morning!” Someone said bursting in the room. The bright light hit their faces making them groan. 

“Go away,” George mumbled, burning his face in John’s back. 

“Rise and shine you cuties,” Paul said, shaking George awake. 

“Careful Paulie, he bites,” John said. 

“So how was your night lovebirds?” Paul asked, sitting on the bed. 

“Terrible,” George mumbled. 

“What? Did John not pull out in time?” Paul asked. 

“Shut up,” George hit Paul the best he could with his eyes closed. 

“My back hurts,” John turned over, making George fall off of him. 

“Mm,” George whined, losing his warmth. John wrapped his arms around him. 

“Aw, you two are cute,” Paul gushed. 

“You’re still here?” John asked. 

“Fine, bye,” Paul got up and left, closing the door behind him. John and George laid in silence for a few moments. 

“Do you remember last night?” John asked. 

“Yeah,” Was all he said. 

“Ok,” 

George and John cuddled up close together, despite the bed having space for all four of them. George liked the warmth and comfort. It kept him content. John liked that too, but he liked shutting George up more. And this was the only way to do it. 

The night they had was terrible, the only redeeming qualities were the hugs and kisses shared through the night. Holding George close, making sure he never gets hurt even though he was stuck out on the highway. 

John apologized day after day, and George always pretended he didn’t forgive him. But deep down he did, he loved the git with all his heart. Even if he was a big head who almost got George killed, he loved him. 

He would get him back one day. Try to, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
